1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the preparation of arylsulfonyl(alkyl)amides, and, more especially, to the preparation of arylsulfonyl(alkyl)amides by contacting an arylsulfonyl halide with a stoichiometric excess of an alkylamine in the presence of an aqueous solution of excess alkaline agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The arylsulfonyl(alkyl)amides are known compounds that are useful as plasticizers for the polyamides, in particular for the nylons 11 and 12. It is important that these plasticizers not be susceptible to degradation by heat. The plasticizer is incorporated at a high temperature (200.degree. to 250.degree. C.), and, in use, must not be a source of formation of acid products, which present the risk of developing objectionable coloration. Such acid products can also adversely affect the mechanical properties of the polymers (chain rupture).
European Patent Application EP 7623, published Feb. 6, 1980, describes a process for the purification of arylsulfonyl(alkyl)amides by the action of an alkaline agent at 200.degree. C. to obtain a heat-stable compound.